The invention relates to roof bolting and drilling apparatus.
The roof bolting process involves at least seven different steps. A drill steel is loaded into a rotational drive or drilling unit, a rock surface is drilled, and the drill steel is removed from the rotational drive or drilling unit. Next, a chemical anchor is loaded into the bored hole, a roof bolt is loaded into the rotational drive or drilling unit, and the roof bolt is rotated so as to mix and thus set the chemical anchor. After the chemical anchor has been secured, a nut is tightened on the roof bolt.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,669 and 4,076,337 disclose roof bolting apparatus and devices for holding roof bolts or drill steel.